Humanity's Bat Habit
by Earthling173
Summary: Humanity's Bad Habit is no where near finished playing his games, and now it seems the world's greatest detective is caught in this world that not many survive, especially sane.
1. Ch 1 -- - - --

**AN: OK, first story, feedback is appreciated, more at the end of the chapter.**

"You know, I once knew a fella who lasted this long. He was a good friend of mine... A real riot, ya know? Speaking of which, another thing you two have in common, is you won't-Stop-SQUIRMING!" Each pause punctuated by another pierce through the stomach, light breaths forced out consecutively as the life drained out of the man's eyes. The knife was viciously ripped out, tearing a chunk of flesh with it. With blood dribbling down his chin, the dying man tilts his head up only to be brutally cut into with a large machete. The owner of said blade pulls, resulting in a loud squelch, marking the forced entry into the recently deceased's cranium. Wiping the blood from his hands onto his Metallica shirt, the machete is tosses to the side with a loud clatter. "Well... This has gotten boring. " A deep sigh follows thus statement, along with slumping into the chair next to the cadaver. "One rule, one FUCKING rule, don't FUCK with me, and what do you do?" A small screw bounces off the recently opened skull. "You FUCKED with me Jimbo, and now you're dead and I have to clean up the mess in MY free time." A gore caked hand pinches the bridge of the killer's nose. "You have to know I can't just bleach this stuff out, right? I hate shopping, especially for clothes!" Another sigh is quickly followed by a bout of silence. "I guess I better get started, it's times like these I miss the old crew. THEY knew to play by the rules, yes, they still died, but at least it was because they were close to the end and not because they pissed me off!" More silence ensues. "I need to stop talking to myself. The neighbors might think I'm crazy!" A short chuckle comes from the killer's amusement at his joke, and a hand lifts his baseball cap to make room to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Gotta find some rabbits with half a brain, someone who can at least put two and two together without crying." A map is pulled out from where the corpse was slumped over the table. "Let's take a looksie, Metropolis? Eh, waaaaay to many people. Newark? Is that even a real place? Sounds made up. God, why did I ever come to New Jersey? Ooh, hold on a minute... " A red dipped finger bleeds onto a single spot on the map. "Gotham? Sounds depressing, maybe I'll meet someone with a pair." An unhealthy smile stretched across his face. "Let's play a game rabbits... "

 **AN: Alright, as previously stated this is my first official fanfic, and I wrote this because I don't see enough horror Batman crossovers. I mean, with a title like "The world's greatest detective ", it makes you wonder how he would react when put up against someone who doesn't follow the rules of reality, much less the general evil villain cliche. Also, there wasn't an EverymanHybrid tag, so I made do with slender, but there will be other horror characters throughout the story, generally from SCP and TribeTwelve. I'm hesitant to put in creepypastas because of how... Dehorrified they've become, if that makes sense. This chapter is pretty short just to see how people would react to it, I'll try to make it longer in the future should it receive positive feedback. Anyway, I don't really have a plan for this story yet, pairings are probably a no go, and please let me know what you think.**

 **~Earthling**


	2. Ch 2 -- - --- -- -- -- - --- --

**AN: More after Chapter**

 _Hall of Justice, Earth's Orbit_

The Justice League; A team of Heroes sworn to defend the innocent and defenseless from all threats deemed to dangerous for ordinary individuals. Of these powerful enforcers of the law, there is a trio that everyone knows of, who's achievements mark the boundary between mortal and legend. Of the three, there is Superman, an almost indistinguishable alien from planet Krypton, and draws power from Earth's yellow sun. Impervious to most physical damage, astounding strength, flight, and a cycle of other powers, it's not such a wonder he is seen as a beacon of hope, bright enough to light the darkness of anyone's despair. Wonder Woman; An Amazonian warrior princess who can go toe to toe against many thought invincible, and who's compassion for mankind drives her to achieve the impossible. The last bears the title of Batman, a Dark Knight who uses fear as a tool, a wide array of gadgets for any situation, and a tactical mind unparalleled across the globe. His biggest disadvantage however, is his lack of any supernatural ability at all. Somehow, through sheer determination and will, he's able to keep up and on occasion, defeat those with unnatural abilities. However, it seems not all is well as Batman is visited by Doctor Fate.

A flash of light is the only warning the Dark Knight gets of possible danger, before he relaxes from the combat stance ingrained from years of training.

"Doctor, why ar-"

"No time Batman, I need you to get me in contact with the League of Shadows."

Batman takes a step back, eyes narrowed and muscles tense once again as the Doctor finished his demand.

"Why would you want to go anywhere near those assassins, you know as well as I do they will not hesitate to end your life."

"I understand the risks, but it is imperative I speak to Ras Al Ghoul


	3. Author's Note

**_I'm revamping this series. This first chapter was honestly just a test to see if I could write, and it's actually disgusting how sub-par it is looking back. If I'm going to actually make a story worth telling involving these two concepts, I'm definitely going to have to step up my game. In order to better prepare myself for this, I've rewatched Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve_, _ EverymanHybrid, All of Nightmind's explained videos on each series, and some other original Creepypastas to get the mood going. With this done I feel sufficiently prepared to write something that will truly bring fear to not just Gotham, but the whole world! Mwahahaha! Anyway, you can find the new story titled "Habit" under Slender crossed with Batman. Yes, the story will primarily focus on Habit, but it will not be *SPOILERS* Evan as the host. He will be a part of this, but for what I have planned I feel as though I need a plot point to not have Habit simply murder everyone. It will definitely involve more scares, more codes, and more of the terrifying joy we all know and love from Habit! See you soon Hybrids~_**

 ** _E_** ** _arthling173_**


End file.
